Draw Me Like One of Your French Models
by kittyCatty256
Summary: "I've never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy." Welcome to number 7, guys! Here's some more saucy sauce for you guys. Saucy sauce sauce sauce. ;) *Disclaimer* It's gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


Hey again everyone! I know I already posted once today, but I was feeling super motivated, and this story just sort of happened. Thought it would be cute, hope you think so too :p enjoy some of that homie-sexual

* * *

Nathaniel's Point of View:

"Draw me like one of your French models."

The comment came out of nowhere, causing me to nearly choke on my spit. He has to be joking, right? I wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me, let alone _him_ , but if I had been, that sentence would not be what I guessed he'd say. I nearly lose my hold on my pencil as I look up, brushing my hair out of my eyes to get a better look.

Adrien looks back at me, an intense look in his green eyes as he leans forward. His face is getting awfully close, a bit uncomfortably so, and he seems to realize my discomfort, because a small grin takes his face. I blink, unsure what to make of the sight.

"What?" I finally manage to ask, trying to stop myself from freaking out.

What the heck has caused the blonde model to suddenly start acting like this, especially around _me_?

"Draw me like one of your French models." Adrien repeats, sitting down next to me on the green bench I've taken to doodling on.

"Do you even know what you're saying, Adrien?"

The model blinks at me, frowning. "Why wouldn't I?"

I'm not quite sure what to make of that question, frowning right back at him as I slowly shut my sketchbook. "Okay, firstly, all of my models are French. You're a French model. I've never drawn someone who _wasn't_ a French model, or at least a French person. For Heaven's sake, we _live_ in France."

He whispers something under his breath that sounds like a suspicious 'duck' with a different letter in front.

" _Secondly_ ," My eyebrows furrow as I lean forward, contemplating him, "why the heck did you ask me to draw you naked?"

"Ah, so you've seen _Titanic_." His face goes red and he rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Now I'm _really_ not sure what to make of the situation. "Even if I hadn't, I think everyone knows what that means. Though the phrase is 'French girls,' not models."

"Uh, ya. Right." Adrien looks a bit lost now.

"So..." I trail off, not sure what to say, "why did you want me to draw you naked?"

He avoids my gaze, staring down at his lap before whispering something I can't make out.

"What?"

Again, he mutters something completely unintelligible.

"Adrien, I can't make out a single thing you're sayin-"

"Frick, Nathaniel, I like you!" He practically shouts the words before clamping his hands over his mouth.

I glance around widely, but besides a few weird looks in our direction, no one seems to be questioning it. Except for me. Eyes wide, I turn back to look at Adrien, trying to understand what he's saying. Trying to fathom why the _heck_ we've begun this awkward conversation that ended up at this point with such an awkward...confession? Is that what that just was? A confession from Adrien?

"What?" I ask again, feeling rather dumb for not having anything else to say in response.

I have no idea how to handle this situation.

He grabs my hand, and I end up leaving my sketchbook and pencil behind as he tugs me inside the school and towards a broom closet. My eyes widen as I stare at our hands, completely at a loss of what to do now. What is he _thinking_? Has he gone absolutely mad? His father will kill him. Society will kill him. His fangirls will kill _me_. Why is he pulling me towards this closet?

And why is my face getting all red just from simply considering the possibility, and the implication it brings with it?

"Adrien?" I ask quietly, but he looks straight ahead, pulling the door open and not bothering to look at me as he tugs me inside. "Adrien, what are you doing?"

Pulling the door shut behind us, Adrien curses under his breath before meeting my gaze. "Don't you get it? Nath, I like you. Like, I like you a lot. I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been for a while, but I had no idea how to act on it?"

I stare at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow in question. "And your question today was your idea of flirting?" When he gives me a helpless shrug, I groan, "Oh, you hopelessly dumb blonde."

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm already embarrassed enough and I pulled you in here to apologi-"

"Adrien." I cut him off, speaking more confidently than I expect myself to. "Adrien, I'm not rejecting you."

"I'm really sor-" He begins, before seeming to register what I said. "Wait, what?"

I put my arms on either side of him, practically pinning him against the wall. "You may be a complete idiot, Agreste, but I suppose your pretty face makes up for it."

His eyes widen in surprise for a moment before he smirks, and before I can fully register what's happening he flips the situation on me. "Guess you're under _Agreste_."

"That pun is awful. It doesn't even make sense." I groan, trying not to give away how suddenly nervous I am.

Before I can keep complaining, he places a kiss on my lips. For a moment, I freeze, not sure what to do. I've never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy. But then I throw all caution to the wind and kiss him right back like there's no tomorrow. His tongue requests permission to enter, and before I know it, we're fully making out in the closet.

After what has to be at least five minutes, there's a knock on the door, and we leap apart in shock as Nino's voice drifts through. "Hey Adrien, are you and Nathaniel going to be coming _out_ of that closet?" He snickers at his own joke, and from the sound of it, Alya is out there laughing too.

"I had no idea they were there." Adrien says in a panic, looking to me as if I'm going to freak out. I shrug, a bit disappointed at being cut short but doing my best not to show it. However, the flirtatious grin that takes Adrien's face throws me for a loop again as he steps closer. "But they can wait a few more minutes."

He grabs me by the shirt, pulling me over and roughly pressing his lips against mine in a possessive kiss.

"I still expect you to draw me later." He whispers in my ear, and I have no idea how he managed to go from so awkward to so charming so fast.

"With or without clothes?" I manage to ask in between kisses.

He chuckles, pressing me against the wall. "As long as the second is more distracting, that one."

* * *

Well, I know I'll probably get some backlash for another "unconventional" ship, but remember, its all just for fun. You can't make me change my opinions, so just enjoy my silly stories :D


End file.
